


what it wants

by hellodeer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re disgusting,” Mibuchi says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it wants

“You’re disgusting,” Mibuchi says, nose scrunched up and face in a deep frown as he watches Nebuya inhale his food.

Nebuya burps. “You love me anyway,” he says, grinning with all of this teeth.

Mibuchi frowns harder. Nebuya laughs, throaty and warm.

*

He’s heading to the locker room after Akashi’s post-training speech when Nebuya walks up behind him, says “Good practice,” and tries to slap him in the ass. Mibuchi dances away from his hand.

Nebuya chuckles. Mibuchi turns to him with a glare he hopes conveys all his annoyance and displeasure.

“My place today?” Nebuya asks, smiling, unfazed.

Mibuchi sighs.

“Sure,” he says.

*

They make out lazily until Nebuya’s sister gets home, throws open his bedroom door, and says “I hope you’re not doing anything nasty in there.”

“Go away,” Nebuya grunts, throwing a pillow at her.

She dodges it, laughs, points at him and says “Loser.” Then she turns around and leaves.

“Gah,” Nebuya says, moving one arm to cover his eyes. “Fucking teenagers.”

“You’re a teenager,” Mibuchi points out, then makes himself comfortable with his head on Nebuya’s chest.

Nebuya sighs dramatically, hand coming up to run through Mibuchi’s hair.

He ends up falling asleep. A couple of hours later, Nebuya whispers “Hey, wake up. Dinner’s gonna be ready soon.”

Mibuchi groans. Nebuya shakes him a little. Mibuchi groans some more and raises his head to glare.

Nebuya laughs at him.

“What,” Mibuchi hisses.

“You look like a grumpy kitten,” Nebuya says, with that silly lopsided grin that makes Mibuchi’s heart race.

“Shut up,” Mibuchi says, his heart racing.

Nebuya laughs at him some more. Mibuchi rests his forehead on Nebuya’s chest. Nebuya kisses the top of his head, and they stay like this for another ten minutes or so.


End file.
